


Letters

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's in Britain." Henri looks at the letter from Hogwarts with a small frown for a long moment before looking up at his dad, who's not spoken while Henri looks over the acceptance letters he's recieved. "In Scotland. It's very far from home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, age 11, known as Henri Black  
> Prompt: Cautious  
> Alternate Universe: White Rose

"It's in Britain." Henri looks at the letter from Hogwarts with a small frown for a long moment before looking up at his dad, who's not spoken while Henri looks over the acceptance letters he's recieved. "In Scotland. It's very far from home."

"It is." Apollon tilts his head, a small smile crossing his face. "It's also the school both Connor and I went to, when we learned magic."

"Severus teaches there, I think." His uncle is making breakfast with Dudley's help, and doesn't even turn away from the stove when he speaks. He doesn't sound like he thinks much of this Severus. "He'll keep you safe, if you go there."

"Such a rousing endorsement from you." Apollon chuckles, grinning at Connor as his brother makes a rude gesture over his shoulder that Henri isn't supposed to notice. Or at least, he's not supposed to copy it while his dad or uncle can see.

"But you and Uncle Connor and Dudley will all be too far away to visit except on summer holiday." Henri frowns down at the letter, nudging it toward where the Durmstrang letter lies unopened. Beauxbatons is far better, far closer - he could come home on weekends, if he wanted to, but he'll probably only do on holidays.

"There's Hogsmeade, or maybe one of the enclaves a little further south. Apollon could at least move there." Connor's shoulders are hunched, and there's a sense of fear about him that makes Henri even more worried about going to Hogwarts.

"If I'm moving back to Britain, so are you." Apollon looks nearly as worried as Henri feels, and that isn't helping.

The incipient argument doesn't get a chance to go further, because the bell that warns them someone's stepped over the property line chimes, and both his uncle and his dad stiffen. Connor puts a stasis charm over the bacon, much to Dudley's annoyance, and both he and Apollon head for the door.

"Stay here, both of you." Apollon looks at Henri for a long moment. "If we tell you to run, leave the letters and run for Alys's house."

Henri and Dudley share a look, and nod, though they both creep to the door to listen to whatever conversation happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius and Severus are never going to not be rivals, but here, Sirius has had a chance to grow up, and he's been living with Regulus, who's been working with Severus since Hogwarts. So Sirius has at least gotten to the point where his and Severus's relationship is one of polite animosity and alliance for the sake of Harry. Because despite everything, Harry is still the center of Sirius's universe, with James and Lily dead, and Peter a traitor, and Remus having drifted away (and being out of reach, with Sirius in southern France and Remus still in Britain).


End file.
